Synthesis
by Rakromaryu
Summary: kag runs home when Inu and Kik get together only to return 3 yrs later a changed woman and perhaps more.Inu broke her heart and now someone must mend it and she will mend his in return.Beware the ice queen! SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

Synthesis

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha how could you? Kagome loves you and you leave her for Kikyou!" Sango was screeching at the immature and arrogant hanyou before her who flinched at the volume of her voice. Inuyasha had been gone for three days and had come back saying Kikyou wished to join them and would be helping in the hunt for the jewel shards. Kagome had cried all night and wouldn't leave the hut. Sango was pissed and totally concerned after all Kagome was like a sister to her. Finally Inuyasha had enough and yelled at her.

"Shut up Sango! I want Kagome to come help fetch the shards; she's been in there long enough."

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Inuyasha was stunned when the monk thundered at him. Miroku never used such a tone with anyone ever, He must be pissed.

"Miroku?" Kagome was quiet but she'd heard everything going on out there and everyone but Kikyou was shocked at her appearance when she exited the little hut she'd been in. Her eyes were red rimmed and she was really thin.

"Miroku, Sango, can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure Kagome," Sango whispered after death-glaring the hanyou. She'd never seen Kagome like this and didn't like it. After they'd gone in Inuyasha tried to listen only to discover he couldn't hear anything! Angry he tried to go in and run right into a barrier.

"Kagome what was that?"

"Inuyasha…" she whispered quietly. "I've somehow put up a barrier around this hut that only allows people of my choosing in and I've been perfecting a spell that allows no one outside this hut to hear what is said inside. This was so Shippou can't hear but then I thought of Inuyasha and now he can't hear either."

"Okay. What is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Can you distract Inuyasha? I want to go home but I know he won't let me so I need you guys to distract him long enough for me to get to the well. Oh and can you take care of Shippou for me?"

"Of course we can do this for you!" Sango was sad that she wanted to go but she knew that Kagome needed some time and space.

"Kagome how long will you be gone and how will you keep Inuyasha from following you?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone but I can have my grandfather seal the well until I want to come back and I will because you guys and Shippou and Kirara are all here so don't worry I'll be back later."

"Alright Kagome we'll do this for you but you have to be careful Inuyasha has become impatient and wants to get back to hunting for the jewel shards…Kikyou can't sense them. He's also become kind of violent to and will probably have no trouble dragging you back here so be very careful!"

"Alright, Thanks guys!" She smiled a genuine smile.

After exiting the hut they were still upset but were happy that Kagome wanted to go home and was ready to start healing. They had agreed that it would be now that Kagome would leave so she got nothing together, it would be to hard to run, but prepared for the signal that Kagome could run.

"Inuyasha why don't you and Kikyou go get some food. Kagome can't search for shards like this and needs to eat. When you bring something back to eat she'll come out," Miroku sighed.

"Fine I'll go but Kikyou can stay here and start the fire." Inuyasha kissed her and leapt away. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and waited till Inuyasha was farther away then didn't dare wait any longer. Miroku went towards the hut while Sango knocked Kikyou unconscious.

Kagome heard a knocking then ran out of the hut towards the well however Inuyasha was hunting over there and landed just between her and the well.

"Where are you going?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm going home!" her direct answer surprised and angered him.

"No you're not you are going to stay here and find the rest of the shards before you can go home!" He grabbed her arm and started dragging her back towards camp.

"Let go!" She shouted the thinking quickly shouted that hated word, "SIT!"

All you could hear from the camp was a loud shout and then a thump. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then grinned. Apparently Inuyasha went hunting for trouble!

Kagome looked at the unconscious hanyou and jumped in the well.

"Grandfather! Seal the well!" Her grandfather rushed out and grabbed everything he needed before sealing the well.

"Why Kagome…" he stopped when he saw his granddaughter's tear-stained and thin face.

"Inuyasha…" was all she said before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Three years later!

A bright light shines threw the forest, One not seen in three long years.

"Things certainly haven't changed here," she whispered before heading to the hut she'd left behind. Upon reaching the edge of the clearing in which the village rested she remained in the trees and watched until she saw familiar faces exit that same hut she had occupied not three years ago, "Sango." That simple whisper was heard by only two creatures.

Shippou heard the whisper and looked up into the trees, "Mom?" He ran at the figure before Miroku could grab him but the figure stepped out and rapped the boy in a hug.

"You look great Shippou!" She said quietly with a smile.

Miroku walked over and looked at the woman. She wore black hiker boots, black cargo pants, a black and silver trim shirt that had a thick strap over each shoulder to hold it up. Her hair was back in a thick braid hanging down around her waist but the most interesting thing on her was the necklace she wore. It was a thick band of black leather with a silver crescent moon mounted on it.

"Kagome," He asked hesitantly?

She looked up and nodded, "come we all must talk."

After a considerable amount of time explaining to Kagome what's been going on Sango returned carrying a small bundle, a bundle that began to cry. Kagome smiled and was happy that they had finally gotten together.

"I'm leaving again. I wish to roam around and learn about the landscaping but you two must stay here after all you have a family now and I expect you to take care of it however if you don't mind I'd like to take Shippou and Kirara with me besides I'm sure they could both use some exercise and fun." She smiled as they nodded and headed out. "I'll be back there are a few things I've got to grab before we go."

An hour later Shippou, Kirara and an armed Kagome headed out. Shippou glanced at his mother. She'd changed so much since the last time he'd seen her. She was tough now but he had no idea how tough. Over the last three years she'd dropped out of school and had learned how to become proficient in archery, swordsmanship, fighting without a weapon and most importantly she'd learned how to control her powers however to get the full extent of them she'd need the other half of her soul.

Shippou was still looking at her when he saw a Sesshomaru like smirk cross her face but when she noticed him looking she said, "I need the other half of my soul sooner or later and I choose sooner!" He grinned at what she was saying and she smiled back at him. It appeared their path was after Inuyasha but little did they know that this path was at the edge of the western lands. It was mid afternoon when they reached a small clearing in the forest but they weren't alone. There at one end was Kikyou and Inuyasha and at the other… 'Surprise, surprise it's the great lord Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought this with a short chuckle and watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru swung their swords at each other. It was obvious that Sesshomaru could kill Inuyasha but was reluctant to and she wondered why so she continued to watch until Kikyou cheated.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha carefully, he didn't want to hurt him just injure him so he'd get of Sesshomaru's lands. However it surprised him when a sacred arrow was shot at him and actually hit him straight in the heart. His normally calm composure slipped for but an instant to shock and then pain before he began to fight back.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru get hit and was about to kill Kikyou when she saw him fall to his knees…bleeding. 'Sesshomaru! He's hurt! I should help after all he'd make a good ally but I have to get Inuyasha away from him first.' She was determined as she told Shippou to hide with Kirara so Inuyasha wouldn't know it was her. She wanted him to find out later after she'd gotten Sesshomaru, who was now out cold, out of there.

He'd seen his brother fall and rose for the killing strike only to hit a barrier and bounce right off it. 'A sacred barrier? Kikyou wouldn't she's trying to kill him to but then how did it get here?'

Kagome watched and chuckled at his confused expression before walking out and threw the barrier towards Sesshomaru. Perhaps this demon and she could make a pact. Shippou was older but was still a child and she didn't want him around if things went wrong so perhaps…no she would go to and hopefully the demon would let them stay with him. Kagome smiled as she thought about him training her.

The woman just walked right threw the barrier without even flinching and stood over his brother without even looking at him. A small smile twitched her lips as she reached down and surprised him by putting an arm around his brother and pulling him up slightly off the ground. Frowning the woman put him back down… he was to heavy for her!

Kagome knew what he was thinking and just about laughed. Sesshomaru was heavy but not to heavy. His wounds were too great and so she didn't want to make them worse, He'd bleed to death. She knew what she had to do but she didn't want to…

"Wench who are you?" Inuyasha called across the clearing to the woman who stood frowning.

She heard him call and she at first frowning over her problem was now a cold look.

"My name is not wench and you have no right to ask me who I am when you are trying to kill the lord of these lands by cowardly using a miko arrow to weaken him. Tell me was he to strong for you?" She was goading him but she needed time to think so she was careful and began to plan how to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Synthesis

Chapter three

Last time:

She knew what she had to do but she didn't want to…

"Wench who are you?" Inuyasha called across the clearing to the woman who stood frowning.

She heard him call and she at first frowning over her problem was now a cold look.

"My name is not wench and you have no right to ask me who I am when you are trying to kill the lord of these lands by cowardly using a miko arrow to weaken him. Tell me was he to strong for you?" She was goading him but she needed time to think so she was careful and began to plan how to leave.

Inuyasha stiffened, 'the nerve of that woman.'

"You need to be taught some manners human!" He raced at her but she just appeared rather bored before he ran straight into the barrier.

"Baka," she grunted.

"Why you…"

"Here I'll make things easier for you," she carefully removed the barrier around herself. Inuyasha however didn't know she'd left the barrier around Sesshomaru and leapt at him and yet again crashed into the barrier.

"You really are foolish to think I'd let the barrier around your brother down." Inuyasha was shocked.

"How did you know about that?"

"a little birdie told me," she chuckled at his look and then said, "come now I thought you were going to teach me some manners however if the dead one interferes I shall be sure to rip her to shreds!" She ended that with a malicious smile that could have made Sesshomaru shiver…inside. (Laughs couldn't help it).

Inuyasha raced at her sword drawn but she just side stepped his attack and after ten minutes of this she'd had enough.

"I think I've had enough exercise today now excuse me someone is still bleeding." She headed towards Sesshomaru leaving a dumbfounded Hanyou in her wake. Lifting Sesshomaru and placing one hand on his chest over the wound she began walking.

Inuyasha saw his chance as she neared the bushes and took it. He leapt in the air with a tremendous yell but she didn't even flinch. All he heard was, "Inuyasha…Sit."

She ran into a laughing Shippou and placed the bleeding Sesshomaru on Kirara's back before getting on behind him with Shippou holding on behind her and together they took off leaving a dead miko to pry Inuyasha from the earth.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he watched her fly away holding his brother. This meant she'd embarrassed him, insulted him and now had just defeated him in a real battle! She'd pay before coming back to fetch the rest of the shards!

The fire was hot and dinner had been devoured. Shippou lay sleeping by the fire side with Kirara. Kagome went over to Sesshomaru and took a look at his wounds again. They were healing but not fast enough because of the miko power in the arrow. Sigh she took off his horari and placed her hands on the wound. A pink light emanated from her hands and closed the wound. She sat back, exhausted and wondered why such a simple wound took so much energy then she looked again and realized why she was so tired. She'd healed his arm! He had his left arm back!

Sesshomaru fell into a cold darkness where he could feel nothing and then he felt warmth reach out to him and he felt his body being healed, it was strange.

Kagome was still weak but she was watching Sesshomaru like a hawk after-all the demon lord should wake up anytime now so she was going to be prepared for it.

"Kagome," a fearful voice called quietly across the fire.

"Yes Shippou?"

"I had a bad dream, will you sing to me?"

"Of course," she smilingly drew the littler fox kit into her arms and began to sing softly to him.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Shippou was fast asleep when the song was over and snoring softly in her arms. She smiled and said softly, "Good night my little one," then laid him to sleep beside Kirara.

Sesshomaru listened to the song sang as if by an angel. He remembered the fight with his brother but nothing else and now he had been healed by someone of great power…but who?


	4. Chapter 4

Synthesis

Chapter four

Last time:

Sesshomaru listened to the song sang as if by an angel. He remembered the fight with his brother but nothing else and now he had been healed by someone of great power…but who?

He awoke gradually as a soft light filtered in threw the foliage. He looked around and saw he was in a campsite. Across the fire slept a fox kit and a two-tailed cat demon. However about four feet to his right was a resting human woman. She looked so at peace however he wanted to know who had healed him and he wanted to know why, He would wake her. Reaching over he grabbed her throat and hauled her to her feet. At first she started to scream but once she was fully awake and saw who it was she sighed in relief. He was taken aback by her reaction but, as expected, did not let it show.

"Who are you human and where is my…"

"Take you Bloody hand off me or I shall remove…" as she was about to continue she realized he hadn't figured out he's got his arm back. She began to laugh.

"What is so amusing wench?" At this her eyes went icy and he had a very bad feeling. A crimson glow radiated from her body forcing him to let go.

"My name is…it was Kagome…"

"You are my brother's wench," he stated.

"No I am not! He has the clay pot to be his wench and stop calling me a wench call me Kag or Kagome but not Wench, Woman, Human or anything else insulting or I shall remove the very thing I have healed!" she hissed the final part threateningly before stomping off to go get more fire wood.

Upon coming back to the site she was composed again and had sufficient firewood for breakfast. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru watching her.

"What?" She asked rather irritably.

"You are the one who healed me?"

"Yes and I'd have been able to stay conscious after doing so if I had the other half of my soul," the last part was whispered so quietly he scarcely caught it. 'So she's the dead priestess's reincarnation, Interesting.'

She could tell he was still watching her and she chose completely well to ignore him. It was strange to see so powerful a creature hindered so she felt no regret for what she'd done and was content to make breakfast.

She was cooking some strange food and entirely ignoring his existence. He wasn't used to being ignored.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" She was confused about his question.

"Why did you help me and why didn't my half brother kill me when he had the chance?"

So she sighed and told him what had happened and he was surprised that she could lift him and that she could stop his half brother but what really stunned him was that she'd done all this at once.

Kagome had told him what had happened and now he just sat there most obviously he was thinking on what she'd said.

"It would appear I own you my life," he stated quietly. "What is it you wish of me?"

She looked him straight in the eye, "Train me and house us while you do so."

He examined her and could tell me her scent she was determined and not lying. She wanted him to train her but what for?

"Mom is breakfast ready yet?"

She turned to the fox, "Yes Shippou it is ready. Where's Kirara?"

"Mew!"

"Ah there you are! Your breakfast is over there with Shippou's."

Sesshomaru continued to watch her. She still had that motherly look in her eyes when she was with the kit but she looked much different then she had three years ago. Wait it had been three years hadn't it? Where had she been and what had happened that had changed her so much from that preppy little human girl into this powerful and beautiful human woman. Wait did he just call her beautiful? Well she did have a certain quality about her that most females of her race didn't have and the ones that did were demon hunters or sluts. Anyways she was different. She no longer wore that ridiculous green outfit but all black.

Looking again he noticed her necklace.

"Where did you get that?"

Kagome looked at him and noticed how astonished and distressed his eyes were as he looked at her necklace.

"What this?" He nodded, "My mother and I cleaned the attic of our house three years ago and my grandfather found this. He said it used to belong to a powerful demoness. He gave it to me as a gift since I liked it so much. Why?"

He looked away, "It belonged to...my mother."

"Your mother?" Kagome was shocked. "Um would you like it? I mean I just thought that since it was your mom's you might…"

"No that's fine. It looks…beautiful on you and besides I cannot touch it anyways. That necklace chooses who touches it and if my mother has chosen you then I will indeed house and train you and your family."

She blushed, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked up swiftly as she began to stride away. Had she just used his title? She was showing him respect? Perhaps she would be helpful after all. Besides the kit would be a good playmate for Rin and Kagome would be an excellent caretaker for Rin. This was a good plan Mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Last time

He looked up swiftly as she began to stride away. Had she just used his title? She was showing him respect? Perhaps she would be helpful after all. Besides the kit would be a good playmate for Rin and Kagome would be an excellent caretaker for Rin. This was a good plan Mother.

It was late afternoon when they left the site. Strangely enough Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru while watching Shippou and Kirara playing above them in the air.

"This is taking to long. Call down your kit and the demoness."

"Shippou! Kirara!" Kagome was slightly confused but did as he asked and watched as they came down.

"Yes mom?"

She looked to Sesshomaru.

"Get on the two-tail and tell her to follow me."

Kagome climbed on behind Shippou and leaned past him to Kirara. "Kirara follow Lord Sesshomaru please."

Kirara growled softly before taking off as Sesshomaru's cloud formed and lifted him into the air.

They continued like this in silence. Kirara concentrated on Sesshomaru, Shippou was sleeping and Kagome was thinking about the previous day and what Sesshomaru had said. 'He called me beautiful? No it must have been a mistake he would never call a human beautiful!'

Sesshomaru looked back and saw Kagome frowning while thinking. 'I wonder what she' thinking? Why did I call her beautiful? I mean she is but…NO she's a human!'

Kirara's POV (Special!)

'I wonder what Sango's doing? Then again she didn't have much time for me after the baby…oh? What's this?' Kirara catches the look on Sesshomaru's face as he turns back to the west. 'It would appear there is a little bit of romance in the air!' Kirara purrs softly. 'I wonder if they'll fall for each other or he'll break her heart.'

Switch back POV

'Finally we're here!' Sesshomaru would have sighed in relief except it would ruin his perfect composure. Softly he let down his cloud and aloud it to disintegrate.

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts by Kirara's soft purring and by the fact that they were landing. She took in the sight of the castle with a look of awe.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" This cry was given off by a small human girl and the toad, Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" and the toad proceeded to try to tell Sesshomaru about what had been happening in his absence however he paid absolutely no attention what so ever.

"Jaken…"

"Yes master?"

"Shut up." It was said quietly and that made it all the more threatening.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked down at the girl standing beside him. "Who's the pretty woman?" It took Jaken a moment to understand who Rin was talking about before he noticed Kagome standing there.

"Master Sesshomaru, why did you bring your brother's wench here?" Jaken asked absolutely astounded before black descended upon him. Sesshomaru looked from the unconscious toad to the cold human standing behind the ugly green lump. There was a long silence before a girlish giggle sounded from Rin.

"I like her Lord Sesshomaru. Can she stay with Rin?"

"Yes Rin and I have brought Kagome's kit, Shippou, for you to play with. He'll be a much better playmate then Jaken while Kagome and I train.

Kagome smiled softly at Rin before hearing the sound of her son waking up.

"Come Kagome. Shippou and Rin will get along fine and I'm sure Kirara will get along with Ah Un, who is the day watcher of Rin."

"I thought…" Kagome could have sworn Jaken was the day watcher but here Sesshomaru was telling her something different.

"I wouldn't trust Rin's life in his incapable hands so I trust it in the hands of my most loyal companions, Ah Un."

"Oh, okay then perhaps we should get changed, eat and…"

"You'll meet me for dinner in the dinning hall and after dinner we shall go to the library."

"Of coarse Lord Sesshomaru," She bowed respectfully and headed towards the house…err…castle. "Heh, um…Lord Sesshomaru I don't know where my room is."

Sesshomaru smirked inside. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Synthesis

Chapter 6

Last time:

"You'll meet me for dinner in the dinning hall and after dinner we shall go to the library."

"Of coarse Lord Sesshomaru," She bowed respectfully and headed towards the house…err…castle. "Heh, um…Lord Sesshomaru I don't know where my room is."

Sesshomaru smirked inside. This was going to be interesting.

Why had he revealed so much about himself without even thinking about it? Sesshomaru continued to mentally kick himself but then stopped when he realized that they were in front of her room.

"This is your room. Shippou's is next to yours and they connects threw a door. Rin's is on the other side of yours and also connects with yours threw another door. My room is on the other side of Rin's. My study is downstairs and I'll send up a servant to fetch you for dinner and help you unpack your belongings." He glanced at her bag before starting to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Thank you for all of this but I have a few questions if you don't mind?" Sesshomaru turned and looked at her before nodding to tell her to go on.

"First where do I keep my weapons, when do we start training and will there be anything else that will be expected of me while my presence is welcome in your home?" Her questions were simple but told him how willing she was to earn her place here.

"Your weapons may go in the far closet, we start tonight to see what you have left to learn and as for other duties I'll make a schedule for you so that you have time to eat, play with the children, sleep, train and study what ever I think you need to study….are you educated?"

"Yes," she knew she shouldn't be insulted because in this time it was not usual for anyone who wasn't royalty to be educated but she was even though the slight look of shock in Sesshomaru's eyes was enough to help that just a little. He gave a slight acknowledgement of her answer and then left to head for his study.

She watched him leave knowing he was surprised and that she confused him. Smiling softly she gently lifted her things and began to unpack. The first cabinet was for clothes and shoes. She had brought only three outfits with her and only three pairs of shoes including the pair on her feet. She wore a pair of hiking boots with thick soles that she used when just walking, then there was a pair of light but sturdy shoes that she used when doing something that required speed and silence and there was the pair she used when fighting. These were her favorite because they steel toed and had thick soles. Although they were slightly heavy and not that great when speed was required they were great for fights. As for outfits she had the one she was wearing. She had a pair of nicely fitting jeans that were a light blue and had been drawn all over with permanent marker and the top was a long-sleeved blood red top that had enough cleavage to be hot but not sluty and it showed just enough of her stomach to be comfortable and cool her off if she needed it. She had her training outfit which was something like that of Sango's battle clothes but it was black, silver and crimson. The last outfit was her favorite; it was skin tight and fit like a second skin. She wore the steel toes with this out fit because it was perfect. The pants were black with blood red tracings all over them. The tracings were different symbols that she had seen in books and old ruins when ever she'd traveled. The top was tight (so tight you didn't were a bra) and was much the same as the pants in color and markings. It had long sleeves that could be unzipped up the arm and if needed completely removed but what really set the outfit off was the corset like thing she wore over the top in order to keep her breasts in place. It was black but it didn't lace up at the back it zipped up the front. There was also a thick band of leather (black) that fit comfortably around her waist that held her sword and dragon's fang (an always sharp knife/dagger made from a real dragon's fang). She also kept a dagger in her boot, a small dagger like knife that was about three or four inches in length in her sleeve and another dagger in the back of her corset. She smiled remembering when she'd put this outfit together and how surprised her mother had been when she'd shown her all the weapons she could keep hidden on her in that tight outfit. She couldn't wait until Sesshomaru saw what she could without that outfit and then what she could do with it (little did she know quite how son that would be).

Just as she thought that screams could be heard from outside and she made it to the window in time to see Shippou and Rin dragged off by Kagura and Naraku. Sesshomaru entered her room not a minute later and looked at her.

"If you need to get ready for a battle do it now," He handed her a letter that read:

_Sesshomaru_

_If you want the children back come get them from us but bring my wench!_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome glared at the paper before turning to Sesshomaru, "I will be out soon."

Five minutes later she came out and he looked her over admitting to himself that she looked hot and raised a delicate eyebrow when he smelled all the metallic scents coming from her.

"I have knives and daggers hidden in places that would surprise you Lord Sesshomaru. I'm no longer Inuyasha's wench and if he wants a fight over it fine then a fight he shall have." Her eyes were livid and slightly…wait they went totally frosted! She pulled a cloak around her in order to hide her outfit and help with the smell but not before he saw the tattoo on her shoulder…right where she should receive a mark from her mate. It was a silver crescent moon that had a star inside the inner curve. He was shocked but said only, "We will talk about that mark later after we take care of Rin and Shippou."

"Sesshomaru you can take Naraku but Inuyasha is mine!" He was about to retort but she beat him to it, "He always calls me his wench or woman or something other then my name, he shows me no respect and then he went and chose his little clay bitch over me and I'm the living one. I will take care of him and besides he's now taken my kits!" It took him a moment to realize what she'd said. She'd said Kits! He thought back to when she first saw Rin and remembered a slight spark that ran threw her eyes. A mother's spark! She'd adopted Rin in that instant and now Inuyasha had stolen both her kits! He winced slightly when she turned away and remembered something his mother had told him one night.

"Sesshomaru do you know that one thing that's worse then a woman's wrath?"

"No, what?"

"A mother's wrath my son, you must remember that! Never mess with a woman's kit ever. It will be the last thing you do even if they're human. If they're human the only way you'll live is if you kill the mother but you shouldn't do that."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and realized that Inuyasha was not only facing a woman's wrath but a mother's wrath and the mother's wrath was doubled because he had two of her children! He almost pitied his brother right then before they began to leave.

"Kag," She looked at him as he held out a hand saying his way was faster. She smiled and pulled up her hood before taking his hand.

"I see you forgot to bring my wench," Inuyasha said angrily but yet cockily.

"Wrong Inuyasha, now let go of My Kits or it will be the last thing you ever do," Kagome's voice sounded as she stepped into the clearing. Everyone (Kagura, Naraku, Inuyasha, Kikyou and the children) looked surprised when she pulled her hood back.

Inuyasha grinned evilly and launched himself at her but she sidestepped his swipe only fast enough. She smirked maliciously and dramatically pulled off her cloak letting it float to the ground. Inuyasha stared at her outfit thinking about how hot it looked on her and she'd grown into a well endowed woman. He thought about what he was going to do to her when he won and the thought of it made his blood run hot.

Sesshomaru smelt arousal on his brother and knew what would happen if she lost. Growling he started to try to interfere and take over but the look she shot him said she would kill him if he interfered.

"Kagome, he intends to rape you when he wins," Sesshomaru whispered to her.

"Yes I know Lord Sesshomaru and what do you mean when he wins it's if he wins and it won't happen," she looked at him and said this loudly enough that everyone could hear the determination and respect in her voice for Sesshomaru, She then turned on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha first you chose a dead bitch over me and still call me YOUR wench and then you stole my Kits from me…You Must Pay!"

The ferocity of her exclamation was a little surprising to her friends but they understood now why she was so enraged. Looking at their own daughter Sango and Miroku thought about how much they loved her and how they'd respond if someone stole their child and knew that unless he surrendered it was unlikely that Inuyasha would come out alive. Normally Inuyasha would have won easy but now that Kagome was like this it was a much more even fight whether or not she was even part demon or not.

Inuyasha leapt at Kagome and she drew out her sword and the sounds of clashing could be heard for miles as one recklessly attacked the other and the second calmly and yet with an icy anger wore the first down. A new comer would have thought the female was demon with the way she moved and the grace she struck with. The half demon was tiring and she had not used much energy but wasn't going to risk it. Finally Kagome swept Inuyasha's sword out of his hands with a simple maneuver that had gained her first place in the second level of fencing class. With an evil smile that chilled Sesshomaru she raised her sword to his throat but didn't actually cut it.

"You attacked me and you attacked my Kit's. You will always remember this!" she carefully carved a deep star on his neck where everyone could see it. 

'Why that symbol? Why the symbol of the east?" Sesshomaru asked himself but she ignored all that was happening and looked at Kikyou coldly.

"You helped take my kits, you stole the man I loved, you are dead and you have the other half of my soul…I want it back."

Everyone was absolutely astounded when they heard "loved" and when she launched herself at Kikyou and tore her throat but before any of her soul stealers could bring her that which would heal her Kagome sliced them all with the dagger from her boot and then finished off Kikyou quickly. The rest of her soul glowed black and just before it sunk in she smiled a real smile of warmth and closed her eyes. Inuyasha crouched over Kikyou's ashes and mourned and fully intended to kill Kagome for this however when he stood to destroy her, a light so bright it blinded him shone and the rest of her soul entered her body. When the light died down Inuyasha stood trying to open his eyes and found everyone staring at the figure that just finished standing from her crouched position, Kagome was no longer the Kagome they all remembered she was…


	7. Chapter 7

Synthesis

Chapter 7

Last time:

Everyone was absolutely astounded when they heard "loved" and when she launched herself at Kikyou and tore her throat but before any of her soul stealers could bring her that which would heal her Kagome sliced them all with the dagger from her boot and then finished off Kikyou quickly. The rest of her soul glowed black and just before it sunk in she smiled a real smile of warmth and closed her eyes. Inuyasha crouched over Kikyou's ashes and mourned and fully intended to kill Kagome for this however when he stood to destroy her, a light so bright it blinded him shone and the rest of her soul entered her body. When the light died down Inuyasha stood trying to open his eyes and found everyone staring at the figure that just finished standing from her crouched position, Kagome was no longer the Kagome they all remembered, she was…

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked quietly enough that everyone heard but that no one could hear the apprehension in his voice but she did.

Raising her head Kagome looked around slowly. Her eyes were finally adjusting and when she was finally able to see there was so much detail in everything it started her. She heard her name whispered and heard the emotions in it. Turning to Sesshomaru she asked why everyone was looking at her like that.

"Kagome come here." Sesshomaru bid her to come join him at the edge of the water and told her to look at her reflection.

Doing as he asked she looked in the water and saw…fish… (lol, sry) She saw her reflection and gently reached up to the black tiger ears above her head. Slowly she worked her way down to her big green eyes…wait now they were brown. They changed with her powers or perhaps her emotions, she guessed, then noticed her fangs and claws as well as her sharpened senses.

All this time Inuyasha, thinking she'd be clumsy in her new form, decided it was now or never. If he could mark her she'd be his and she'd have to do as he said. He quietly crept towards her and slowly opened his mouth and went to bite down.

Her instincts told her to lash out behind her so she did and he claws met their mark, Inuyasha. She had put her clawed hand right threw his stomach and he had been about to mark her so she just stared at him coldly and finally removed her hand and stood. Brushing the blood of her clothes and washing it off her hands she walked back to the children and glared openly at Naraku telling him to get lost before it was his turn and so he did. Picking up the children she looked at Sesshomaru who in turn walked over and took Rin. Kagome realized she could now run as fast as Sesshomaru and grinned.

Sesshomaru looked at her and realized, she was no longer a human but she also seemed neither distressed nor surprised. Then when she looked up at him he noticed her crest, the eastern lands!

"My father was and still is the Lord of the eastern lands and left me everything, which explains the tattoo on my shoulder. Also I'm now a lady Sesshomaru so I suppose we should be more respectful towards each other however I do wish to continue living and training with you. That is if you will permit it." Kagome gave a small but respectful bow to Sesshomaru as he watched with intense concentration.

"I would be privileged to have you stay at my palace Lady Kagome but I do believe we should let your father know about your…change, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well it is getting late and we are closer to my place so yeah sounds good but we are so staying over night. The kids are tired, I was hoping to spend some time talking with my father and," She smiled warmly at him, "I believe he has kept my mother's garden in the best condition since she left and I would be happy to show it to you. He has some lights and fountains…err…waterfalls and well it's beautiful at night. I hope you'll join me?"

"I would be delighted," Sesshomaru replied in his normal emotionless voice. His eyes however danced with curiosity and amusement. It was amazing how quickly she had gone from the angry demon to the laughing human he had always seen her as. She was just as attractive if not more and the fact that being human for so long affected her manners and emotional state would make her a rather interesting ally but defiantly a dangerous opponent. 

"Well come on then!" Kagome was standing at the edge of the clearing grinning. With a quick laugh she dashed off and enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing threw her hair. Sesshomaru waited for a couple seconds before he gave a tiny smile and headed off after her. They ran like the wind until, all to soon, they reached the eastern castle. Kagome slowed to a walk and grinned at the demon lord beside her as she headed up the steps.

"Hey! You can't go in there!" A guard ran towards them swiftly but Kagome just smiled and tossed her hair so that her crest was visible.

"My Lady! I'm so sorry I didn't realize…"

"It's quite all right. At least I know you're doing your job," Kagome smiled and then remembered Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru will be staying with us for a few days so try not to mistake him for someone else," She smiled at the dumbfounded demon as she and the feared demon lord walked threw the gates and headed up threw the doors.

"Kags?!?" The Lord of the Eastern lands asked, completely astounded at the sight of his daughter walking threw the door much less with the Great Lord Sesshomaru and two children. 'Sesshomaru and two Children? I most defiantly missed something here,' he thought to himself. "I'm sorry I'm just surprised to see you…with Lord Sesshomaru…and two children, that's all." He smiled uncertainly at the demon lord standing in front of him.

"Sorry Father. Oh Sesshomaru and the Kids will be staying with us for a while if you don't mind?" She questioned almost innocently but the demon caught the sly glint and amusement that ran threw her eyes.

"Of course Kags, I would be happy to have them staying with us. Now I think I have just the rooms for all of you in the western wings. Here I'll show you myself and then I think Kags you should all get some sleep you look tired." Kagome smiled sadly at her father knowing he'd caught the look of sorrow and pain in her eyes.

"Oh Kags might I have a word with you before you go to sleep," Her father asked softly. She nodded and motioned him to follow her into her room. The room it's self was beautiful with deep mahogany wood and deep blue walls. Her father smiled at her happy grin and waved away her thanks saying that nothing was to good for his beautiful little girl.

"Kagome what happened?"

"What do you mean dad?" Kagome looked at him and pretended nothing was wrong.

"Kagome something is wrong and you didn't just happen to change. Kikyou is dead isn't she?"

"Yes Father and so is Inuyasha."


End file.
